thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 1
Here is part one of Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *Narrator: This is a story of Puffa the Steam Train. He lives at a dockside in Big Port. He has six small wheels, a tall funnel, a cowcatcher and grey paint. He belongs to Dr. Double Dee, who is the owner of Bill, a human, and Scar, a lion. Here's Bill's Whoopie World park opening tomorrow, and up in the sky, is a mothership. (the mothership albatross is shown) *Edd: Puffa? Puffa! *Puffa: Yes, boss? *Edd: Stay sharp, now. *Puffa: Yes, boss. *Edd: Tomorrow Whoopie World opens! The happiest park in the galaxy! From here, one person can run the whole place! Even one engine, huh? At least, for one night. I'm going to the party. Keep an eye on my tokens... and the tickets. The machines are perfectly in balance. Beautiful! (the machines are working) You won't have any trouble. Everything is automated. Oh, and make sure Bill and Scar don't go hungry. Bill's our star, you know. Bill? Foody, foody, foody... (Bill awakens and eats some food that Double Dee feeds him) Good human! Scar? No, you like animal food, don't you? (takes Scar's hat off) I'll let Puffa put out a big dish of animal food. (Scar puts his hat back on and takes a sheet of Scar world) Aha! (finds his token to start his engine and hops aboard his engine, Maude, with some coaches) Bye-bye! Be good! (gives a toot on the whistle and sets off for the party) *Puffa: Okay, I will-- Hey! Where's Scar and Bill, and the tickets, and tokens?! (turns around) What the h--?! (Scar whacks him on the head) Yeousch! *Scar: Be good, he says! Oh, it'll be good, all right! Bwa ha ha ha ha! (Bill and Whoopie hop onto 53809 and 2932 and flee with their rolling stock. An alarm goes off, putting Puffa into shock) *Puffa: Oh no! They've stolen the tickets and the tokens! What will I do?! (hops into the machine and arrives at Bill's Whoopie world entrance. He sees the two locomotives dissapearing) There they are, and off they go! (a ticket pops out of the nose of the statue of Bill when Puffa picks it up) I've found a ticket! Scar's scattered these all over the place. I'd better collect as many as I will so I can reactivate everything in the park. Now I can go forward and use the first ticket to trigger the ticket switch right in front of me. (steps forward to trigger the switch to open the mouth) This is a ticket switch. It will reactivate one of the areas of the park that Scar has shut down. When I get into the park, I'll find Sir Sonic Hatt, the repair hedgehog. He's got useful information that will help me to save Bill and defeat Scar. *Narrator: Puffa went inside the mouth. Looks like he will have to solve the problem himself before Double Dee returns! Inside the mouth, he met Sir Sonic Hatt, who saw him arrive. *Sonic: Puffa! It's great to see you! Everything's gone crazy! Scar must have been planning this months! I don't know how I'll get everything working again, but Scar has rewired the whole park! I'm working on reactiviating the ticket switches. They should help you get things going. Oh, I almost forgot! I just got the entrance to Clowny Island working. Check it out - see if Scar's left any tickets lying around. I wish I could do more. Keep checking back with me from time to time. Good luck!I wish I could do more. Keep checking back with me from time to time. Good luck! (Puffa puffs into the Clowny Island portal and arrives at the first area) *Puffa: Well, here I am, Clowny Island. Hey, wait a minute. Sonic's got the sensors working. There's at least one ticket in this world, maybe more! I'll go up that ramp and left at the big dinosaur, and look for four huge yellow flowers. *Sonic: Be careful, Puffa, Scar's been fiddling with the security bots and the clowns, and maybe other robots as well. Some of those bots can pack a wallop! Try to avoid the security bots for now. I'm working on an upgrade to help you, but will need 80 Tinker Tokens to complete it. (Puffa puffs up the bank and collects a Tinker Token) You've found your first Tinker Tonker! There are three colors of Tinker Tokens, like silver (1), gold (5), and purple (10), and in each world, there are 200. They can be used to start up vehicles and get special upgrades from Sonic, (that's me). Happy hunting! *Puffa: Right! (puffs up the steep bank, and bumps into a hyena on Raveningham Hall, but gets past them, and puffs up the steep enbankment, only to collect a machine part) *Sonic: Congratulations! You've found a machine part! Every world has a big machine that Scar has removed 7 parts from. When you find them all, return them to the machine console! (Puffa puffs up four yellow flowers and collects three tokens and a ticket with the letter A on it) Puffa! Sonic again. Scar just cut power to the sensor array! You'd better find the rest of the tickets yourself. Check back with me from time to time, and I'll see what is useful to rig up. (Puffa puffs down and picks up a box. He notices a screw popping out and grabs it) *Puffa: This screw seems lost. Maybe I can find a place where he can be more comfortable? (Puffa takes the first screw into the roller coaster ride in the first hole and picks up the other for the next hole) There we go! (puffs over the hill, and speeds down the mountain, but swings onto a lamp back and forth to collect two more tokens, and jumps over some floating boxes to collect the next ticket B. He lands in the sea, swims to collect a booster pack, then climbs back) Wow! I've found a booster pack. This adds one more unit to my energy meter. Every little bit helps! (heads up the bank and collects another machine part) I must keep going. (puffs up the same bank and passes Raveningham Hall and the hyena again. He collects five more tokens and collects the next machine part before he goes inside the arcade room to keep warm) *Schemer: (as Puffa collects a token and arrives) Hello Puffa. My name is Schemer. Let's see if you have what it takes to play pool. I'll break first. (grabs a cue stick, hits the white ball into the 15 spot and stripe balls, and forces one of them into one of the holes. He strikes another ball, but fails when it stops near the hole) *Puffa: Alright. Now I'll hit the pretty solid colored balls in the holes? *Schemer: Go ahead. (Puffa, with his cue stick, hits the cue ball into the six balls, and sighs) Grrr... *Puffa: Now I've missed one! *Schemer: I think my stick is broken. *Puffa: Here, have mine. I'll insist. Eight ball in the corner. (takes Schemer's stick and hits the cue ball into the black one and sends it falling into the hole) Wow, Schemer. Seems okay to me. *Schemer: Okay, congratulations, Puffa. You've won your first game! Beat the other two and you'll have a ticket! (Schemer leaves the pool table and hops onto 2857 and departs from the station. Puffa goes up to the next game to collect another token with Yoshi proudly announcing) *Yoshi: Let's see if you can knock down three bowling yellow cat pins. (Puffa takes the first bowling ball and throws it at the three yellow cat pins. The first ball knocks all three yellow cat pins down) Great! Now let's see if you can knock down four red cat pins. (Puffa takes and throws the next bowling ball at the four red cat pins. The next ball knocks down all four red cat pins down) Now, for the final challenge. Try knocking down five blue cat pins. (Puffa takes and tosses the next bowling at the five blue cat pins. The last ball knocks all five of the blue cat pins down) Well done! Just one more game to go. (hops on board Gothernburg and hurries away in a flash. Puffa walks up to the next game where Uncle Chuck on Bellephrone is waiting) *Uncle Chuck: Alright, Puffa it's time for you to feed the twins up. *Mario: Okay, bully. *Luigi: Go for the pursuit of happiness! *Puffa: Alright, here I go! (takes out some food for the for the presidents. Mario, Luigi, Kenan, and Kel thank Puffa, and hop onto their engines, 1618, 541, 47279, and 1054, and speed away when Puffa grabs the next ticket C, after Chuck and Bellephrone leave too. Puffa hurries outside, flies under the dinosaur to collect three more tokens, then lands on the beach to collect six more, but dodges another hyena, and dodges Dr. Robotnik and Bahamas, before he goes into a hole and gets sucked in) Welcome to Bee Ware?! That's not a good sign. Oh, well, here I go. (collects some tokens and heads through a tunnel) *Narrator: Puffa went up and down over the flowers and through the next tunnel. He arrived at the next area, only to stop to let Scratch on 7752 go past, before he headed off once again to collect the next machine while collecting more tokens. He sped through another tunnel and arrived at the next part. *(Puffa jumps onto some logs with some more tokens to collect, only to pass Grounder on 30075, waiting with a passenger train, bunker first. Puffa speeds through the next tunnel, collecting more tokens, and passes through a tunnel to puff over a log to collect more tokens, and passes Princess Sally Acorn on Princess Elizabeth, and heads into the last tunnel out onto the beach again) Category:UbiSoftFan94